Tengoku no Umi
Tengoku no Umi (天国の海; Heaven's Sea) is a fanmade team from the Rekindled Memories fan-verse, and is Umi no Tenshi Gakuen's middle/junior-high's official male school soccer team. The current captain for the Mahiru Generation (真昼生成) captain is Yakigari Tsuji, and their coach is an UmiTen alumni named Takenoko Touya. Etymology and Generations The name Tengoku no Umi, simply shortened to the Tennomi by students, means Heavenly Sea or Heaven's Sea, in relation to the school's name. The name was named as such by their first-generation team – Tennomi Reimei – whose captain then is the now-generation's coach. Only three Tennomi Team Generations are cited in any timeline of the RK fan-verse: Raimei (黎明), Mahiru (真昼), and Yuugure (夕暮れ). Middle School Teams Mahiru Generation The current generation, in line with Raimon's Endou Mamoru-led team. The generation began with Yakigari Tsuji, as a second-year, assuming the position of Captain, replacing previous generation's Takenoko Touya. Coach *'Takenoko Touya' (笋 島野) Dub: Tyler Devlin ::An alumni of UmiTen, as well as previous Captain and main Defender, Takenoko is the calm and composed coach of the team. He pays strict attention to the team's defense, and lets Yakigari handle the offense. Managers *'Sumio Sai' (純生 采) (3rd Year-B) Dub: Elsai Sweetgrass ::Sumio Sai, normally called Saiyan or Saimio, is the first manager of the team; manages matches and training. She is outgoing and cheerful, as well as extremely organized, leading her to be the one in-charge when arranging matches between other schools as well as training sessions. She is someone who is rarely refused. She was a member of the Swimming Sect. before transferring, and is good friends with defender Kousoku Katsuo. *'Sekka Koyuki' (雪花 降雪) (3rd Year-A) Dub: Crystal Eira ::Sekka Koyuki, normally called Yuki, is the second manager of the team. Once a girl from Hokkaido, she moved to Tokyo because of her parents’ divorce. Now she lives with her mother and half-brother. She is encouraging and always cheering for her team. She manages the team’s relationship with other teams from other schools.This character is dedicated to my bestie-friendie who is mad about Miyano Mamoru. *'Kosoba Yui' (小蕎 唯) (2nd Year-A) Dub: Yui Mignon ::Kosoba Yui, normally called Yui or Yucchama, is the latest manager of the team, manages the health and status of the players, and is the younger sister of Kosoba Shou. She has a strict personality but is extremely caring of her team – hence, an obvious tsundere, as called by the team. She used to be in the Athletics Association as their Secretary before transferring to the Soccer Team. She is very stylish as well.The name Kosoba Yui was inspired by Uta no☆Prince-sama♪'s Kurusu Syo, who was forced to crossdress and had the chance to debut as a crossdressing idol, but for now, Shinomiya Natsuki sent a picture of him crossdressing under the name Kosoba Yui. Goalkeepers *'Hougai Aogiri' (鵬凱 梧) (3rd Year-A) Dub: Kent Felix ::Hougai Aogiri, Ao ''for short, is a goalkeeper of the Soccer Team. He has a carefree attitude and has an uncanny ability to make others feel at ease. He is also the younger twin of ''Hougai Akizora. *'Hougai Akizora' (鵬凱 旻) (3rd Year-A) Dub: Kellyn Felix ::Hougai Akizora, Sora for short, is a goalkeeper of the Soccer Team. She is the serious half of the Hougai ''twins. She is normally seen advising her brother how to improve. She is also the older twin of ''Hougai Aogiri. Defenders *'Kousoku Katsuo' (高速 鰹) (3rd Year-B) Dub: Kyle Vivace ::Kousoku Katsuo, Kat-kun or Kacchan (for Connor), is someone who usually has perfect rhythm and synchrony with his teammates, and merges it with his own ‘music’ or ‘tempo’ as he calls it. He is also the most athletic of the team, once a member of the Basketball Team and Tennis Team. He is close friends with Sumio Sai. *'Tatsuo Daiki' (達郎 ダイキ) (2nd Year-A) Dub: Daniel "Danny" Tims ::Tatsuo Daiki, Tatsuyan or Dai-kun, was once a member of the Environmental Awareness Club (EAC), and he has become a valuable defender of the Soccer Club, where he transferred to out of curiosity. He is an active asset of the EAC though, and he sometimes found in the school’s greenhouse or garden after classes when there is no practice. He is also the older half-brother of Hayashi Tenrou, where they share the same mother. *'Tokairin Arashi' (東海林 嵐) (3rd Year-B) Dub: Samuel Alle ::Tokairin Arashi, Ara-kun or Toririn (for Connor), is a proud member of the team. He cannot tolerate anyone who does not stand up for themselves and brings it upon himself to help. He was a member of the Student Protection Team and still works as an asset. He has a headstrong personality, always charging forward. Known only by the team, he has a heart condition, and therefore misses matches sometimes. *'Kawamo Kazaguruma' (川面 風車) (3rd Year-A) Dub: Ashton Ripples ::Kawamo Kazaguruma, simply Kaza-kun, is another defender of the team. Both his parents work overseas; he has since learned to take care of his two younger siblings (Ayumi and Chihiro) on his own. He has a calm disposition, and is not easily angered, but when he is, it is very hard to calm him down.His odd personality switch was inspired by Uta☆Pri♪'s Shinomiya Natsuki. *'Inoue Bifuu' (井上 微風) (1st Year-A) Dub: Bryan Wellman ::Inoue Bifuu, Bicchan for Connor, was once a member of the Student Update Team (SUT). He is confident and is very charismatic, and does not hesitate when asked to talk to anyone else, thus being asked (normally by Sekka Koyuki) for help whenever problems arise. *'Gakushuusha Shun' (駿学習 者) (3rd Year-A) (2nd-in-command) Dub: Shun Grant ::Gakushuusha Shun. He is quick to come up with tactics and problem-solutions. His grandfather is a teacher of kendo. At the rare occasion that the Captain is not present, he takes charge. Midfielders *'Kyouhei Tsuyoshi' (叫平 剛) (3rd Year-B) Dub: Steven Crook ::Kyouhei Tsuyoshi comes from a broken family, where his father has a permanent other family. His mother has a severe illness and cannot live for much longer, so he in-turn has to live with the Kosoba family, who her mother was good friends with. He normally talks to Yui and Shou only, and he treats them as his only family. Once his mother dies, he would become an adopted son of the Kosoba family, unless he disagrees – as long as he is above age. *'Hanada Kuni' (縹 国) (2nd Year-B) Dub: Chris Skyler ::Hanada Kuni or Kuni for short. He is a recently transferred student from a school in Hiroshima. He is extremely active, and he enjoys saying famous – some not-so-famous – quotes and sayings. He is good friends with Kawamo Kazaguruma's sisters. *'Shimohashi Connor' (下橋 コナー) (3rd Year-B) Dub: Connor Bridgeton ::Shimohashi Connor, but he prefers Hashi. He was an exchange student from America, along with Lucian Erik, but permanently stayed in Japan after his mother had established a job. He likes cute and small things, much to the chagrin of the Kosoba siblings.Personality was also based on Shinomiya Natsuki. *'Erik Lucian' (エリク ・ルシアン) (3rd Year-B) Dub: Erik Lucian ::Erik Lucian was Shimohashi’s companion during the exchange. He is a full American, but is an avid learner of the Japanese language (as well as French) – though Shimohashi normally corrects his grammar. He is somewhat a narcissist, and sometimes lets his appearance and slight self-obsession to take his focus out of practice – but hard to distract during games. He also has his own fanclub. He normally calls his fangirls as "my little little girls" ''or "''my lovely ladies", depending on his mood (former when in-game and serious, latter when practicing or otherwise).Personality based off SKET Dance's Shinba Michiru. *'Koizumi Oto' (黄泉 音) (3rd Year-A) Dub: Andrew Simmons ::Koizumi Oto is normally called Otonii or Otocchan. He is the eldest of four siblings and enjoys playing the guitar for them. His father died recently and now their family is having slight financial problems. He and his siblings are scholars at Umi no Tenshi. He likes to treat everyone as his siblings.Music talent and name inspired by Uta☆Pri♪'s Ittoki Otoya. *'Utsushi Shin'ichi''' (写 真一) (3rd Year-B) Dub: Justin Snapp ::A transfer student who enjoys taking pictures, much like Yamana Akane, and is an asset at times by the Broadcasting Club of the school. One thing about him is that he is considered a bit of a pervert by girls, as he can absently wander into their changing and comfort rooms with his camera. Forwards *'Kosoba Shou' (小蕎 昭) (3rd Year-A) Dub: Shou Mignon ::Kosoba Shou, Shou-kun or Shou-chan for short. He is the older brother of Yui, and is considered one of the smartest students in the school. He was forced to join the team because he was lacking in extracurricular activities. He is also a perfectionist, but is very careful not to offend others when criticizing.Name inspired by Kurusu Syo of Uta☆Pri♪, in relation to Kosoba Yui. *'Hayashi Tenrou' (林 天狼) (2nd Year-A) Dub: Damien Arden ::Hayashi Tenrou or simply Ten. He is the younger half-brother of Daiki. His father had married Daiki’s mother a year after Daiki was born. Despite having different fathers, they treat each other as true brothers and are rarely found arguing. *'Yakigari Tsuji' (焚 兔地) (3rd Year-A) (Captain) Dub: Alex Kindles ::Yakigari Tsuji, Tsuji-kun or Tsuntsun, is the main forward and captain of the team. He is good friends with ''Nikkou Megumi'' and the Kosoba family. He, together with Gakushuusha, had formed the club. He has an Endou Mamoru-ish character, but notably a bit more controlled. *'Seijitsu Makoto' (誠実 誠) (1st Year-A) Dub: Marcus Denmeir ::Seijitsu Makoto, Makoto-kun or Seito, is the youngest member of the team. He is very loyal and supportive of the team, and never hesitates to defend his team – thus considered Tokairin’s protégée. *'Seijitsu Yuujin' (誠実 友人) (3rd Year-B) Dub: Alden Denmeir ::Seijitsu Yuujin, Yuusei for short, is the older brother of Makoto. He is the most optimistic member of the team, sometimes even rivaling Yakigari’s level of energy. Raimei Generation To Be Updated Yuugure Generation To Be Updated Gallery ' Yui-Kosoba.png|'Kosoba Yui''' Sai-Sumio.png|'Sumio Sai' Shou-Kosoba.png|'Kosoba Shou' Tsuji-Yakigari.png|'Yakigari Tsuji' utsushi_shinichi.png|'Utsushi Shin'ichi' ' Notes and Updates *'Japanese Names Meaning''' Added - October 28, 2011 *'Dub Names' Added - October 02, 2011 Trivia and References *Nikkou Megumi is also part of the team, but is currently ''not considered as a manager. If so: ::'Nikkou Megumi''' (日光 恵み) (3rd Year-A) Dub: Megan Blessie "Meg" Summers :::Nikkou Megumi, normally called Meg-chan or Megu for short, was technically the first manager of the team, being appointed by their Captain himself. She had helped Yakigari ''and ''Seijitsu Yuujin apply for their position as forward in their first year in middle school/junior high. Categories Signature and Ownership *ℛaizza ℰclipse ~ under the official pen name of Raizza Eclipse *ℜie ℭaroline ~ under the official pen name of Rie Caroline This fanmade character/hissatsu/team/school is the sole ownership of ℛaizza ℰclipse, using pen names such as RaiShuuya10, RaiEclipse10, Raizza Eclipse and R. N. Shimono, and SugoiShuuya, fanfiction user by the pen name(s) of Rie and ℜie ℭaroline. Category:Fanmade Teams Category:Rekindled Memories